


‘Cause I feel that when I’m with you, It’s alright, I know it’s right

by charleia



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2020-11-23 22:49:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20897408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleia/pseuds/charleia
Summary: Stuff based on the fic prompts I get requested on tumblr





	1. Take my life and set me free again. (We’ll make a memory out of it)

**Author's Note:**

> I admit I cheated sort of bc it’s only used very briefly and it’s really short but the prompt was “Feed me” (Thank you sam) It’s from a Halloween fic prompt list and it’s kinda different from what i usually do (idk if I like this one) so let’s gO

“Come on, Misty”

“No.”

“Yes, sweetheart, get up, you need to eat something.”

“No, I’m way too tired,” Misty groaned and tugged the duvet over her head. “Four hours of trick or treating! You made me walk with those sugared-up girls for  _ four _ hours!”

Cordelia laughed and sat down on the side of the bed. “I did no such thing, you stopped us at the door because you wanted to come with us to show off our quote-unquote ‘matchy costumes’”

With a huff, Misty threw the duvet down again, just enough to glare at Cordelia. With her smudged out scarecrow make-up, it has been a rather comical view and Cordelia couldn’t help but laugh and after a short moment of trying to feign annoyance, Misty joined in. “Well, you could have at least told me it was going to take up nearly the entire night!”

“Actually,” Cordelia leaned down with a soft smile and picked a few stray blades of straw from Misty’s hair, fingers brushing over her painted cheeks. “I did try to tell you that, but you kept on singing the song from the Wizard of Oz, which, in turn, only energised the younger girls even more.”

“I did get a little carried away,  _ maybe _ ,” Misty conceded, “But only because you look so cute in your little Glinda dress.”

“Oh, so now it’s  _ my _ fault?”

Misty nodded, tugging Cordelia closer. “I’m afraid so,” she murmured, “You’re just way too damn gorgeous. Now, come here, I want to cuddle.” She wrapped her arms around her, pressing her lips to her cheek. “I love you, Delia. I did have fun tonight.”

“I love you too,” Cordelia said, kissing her once more, on the lips this time. “But you cannot live off of Tootsie rolls and Kit Kats you need to have at least one proper meal today, one that does not consist of candy. I’ll feed you if I have to.”

“Feed me?” Misty murmured with a soft grin. “Sounds kinda hot.” She pulled Cordelia closer, lips dragging down her jaw and neck, “I’m so tired, though, I don’t want to go downstairs and deal with everyone, can’t we just stay here together? We’ll have dinner later, I promise. Please?” Her hands wandered down slightly, slipped beneath the hem of Cordelia’s dress, fingers grazing her upper thighs. 

“Oh, I see...” Cordelia breathed, “Poor thing, you’re so very tired.” she muttered as she shifted slightly, straddling Misty’s waist. “You know- you could always just take a nap instead?”

“Hmm…” Gently, she tugged Cordelia down, hands framing her face as she kissed softly, “With you, then?”

“Yes, with me.”

Misty smiled, “Alright, I’m very much okay with that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me on twitter @sequerelucem or Tumblr (which is where I take requests/fic prompts for any raulson ship (peep my shaudrey ones too lmao)


	2. Just to reign with you above the sky, stand by me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompts; “Please don’t walk out of that door”, “Just breathe, okay?” and “When I’m with you, I feel happy”

“Don’t go,”

The broken, melancholic tone in Cordelia’s voice halted Misty’s motions. “Don’t make this any harder on me, miss Cordelia, please.” With a trembling hand, she reached for the door handle but Cordelia stepped closer and grasped her wrist. 

“Please don’t walk out of that door,”

“Can you give me  _ one _ reason why I shouldn’t?”

_ Because I can’t lose you again, because I can’t imagine my life without you, because the thought of not having you with me physically pains me. _

_ Because I love you. _

Cordelia remained quiet. Even now, when it mattered the most, she couldn’t bring herself to say it and with a soft sigh she averted her gaze.

“Right, yeah, I thought so.” Misty turned, opening the door, but Cordelia stopped her once again.

“ _ Please _ ,” she whispered, hands reaching up to caress Misty’s cheeks. “Don’t leave me.”

——

It had only been a little over a week since Misty had returned. She’d barely uttered a single word since then. All day long, she sat outside in the yard, somber eyes staring out over the horizon. And at night, she was plagued by terrible nightmares. 

The first time it happened, Cordelia had rushed into her room and she had held Misty in her arms as she cried. She’d rocked her gently, lithe fingers combing through her hair,  _ Shhh… Just breathe, okay?  _ she’d whispered sweetly,  _ I’m right here with you, sweetheart, there’s no need to be afraid _ . Delicate hands had caressed her face so softly and so gently that Misty felt as if her heart would burst from being so full. 

Within the safety of Cordelia’s arms, Misty had found solace. Hell might have released her physically, but mentally, it still had its ugly clutches on her. Yet for one moment, she found herself relieved from it. No more pain, no more heartache.

After that night, Misty had begun to spend the night in Cordelia’s room. It had almost become a routine. Misty would wake in the middle of the night and Cordelia would be near, alert and ready to immediately be there the second Misty needed her. 

At night, they would sleep in each other's arms, bodies pressed closely together, hands wandering, legs tangling, teetering on the border of what was and what wasn’t allowed as ‘ _ just friends’ _

Then once the sun rose, bringing a bright new day in its wake, Misty would silently extract herself from their embrace and return to her own room.

Neither of them spoke of the night. Neither dared to acknowledge what lingered between them.

Night after night passed like that until one dreary afternoon. When Misty quietly had announced to the rest of the coven that she would be returning to her shack in the swamps that night, Cordelia had simply nodded, muttered that she understood and that she supported her every decision. Then, calmly, she had stood up, grabbing her cup of tea and her book, and she had excused herself. Not until she was alone in her room, did she allow her tears to flow.

It was late when Misty meekly shuffled into Cordelia’s room. With her long dress, she almost seemed to float. If Cordelia didn’t know any better, she would’ve almost mistaken her for an angel, with her soft blond curls and her sweet cherubic features. 

“Hey,” Misty said, her voice was barely above a whisper and Cordelia could hear that she must have cried not too long ago. 

Cordelia stood up, quickly drying her eyes with her sleeve. “Misty— hey.”

“I came to say goodbye.”

“Oh,” Cordelia breathed, “Can I hug you before you go?”

Misty smiled, but it didn’t reach her eyes. She nodded, stepping closer and wrapping her arms around Cordelia. “I’ll miss you,” she whispered. She closed her eyes, deeply inhaling the scent of jasmine flowers, vanilla and something else so quintessentially  _ Cordelia _ . 

“I’ll miss you, too. So very much.”

Minutes long they stood there, neither really willing to let go just yet, until Misty whispered, “I have to go now.” She pulled back slightly, resting her forehead against Cordelia’s.

“I wish you hadn’t.” 

Misty’s lips were less than an inch away, Cordelia would only have to lean in just a little bit to kiss her now but her heart, broken and mangled by Misty’s impending departure, held her back. 

“I’m sorry,” Misty just said, palms pressing against Cordelia’s shoulders as she pulled back from their embrace. “I just don’t belong here. I don’t think I belong anywhere anywhere anymore—”

_ You belong with me _ .

“— I’m so very lost—”

_ Please, let me help you. _

“— I’m sorry, miss Cordelia, truly.”

The audible crack in Misty’s voice was like a knife in Cordelia’s heart but still, she didn’t say a thing. Grief had stolen her voice. 

“I’m sorry,” Misty repeated, “Goodbye, Delia.”

It took Cordelia all of two minutes before she realised her mistake and with a deep breath she rushed after her.

——

Nimble fingers gently drew soothing little patterns on Misty bare thighs as she came down from her high. Cordelia loosely wrapped her arms around her waist, peppering soft kisses to her face. “I love you,” she whispered, “I don’t want you to go, but if that is what you must do, I will support you. All I want is for you to be happy.”

Misty closed her eyes, relishing Cordelia’s touch. “I’m happy when I’m with you, ” she murmured, nestling her head in the crook of Cordelia’s neck. 

“Then  _ stay,” _

“I want to, but I’m scared. I’m so scared. I’ve been in Hell for so long and it has destroyed me in so many more ways than you can imagine. I am scared of showing you how profoundly it has affected me.”

“Nothing could possibly scare me off.”

“How can you be so sure of that?”

“Because I love you, petal.” Cordelia said, “I love you so much, sometimes I think it will kill me.”

Tears began to roll down Misty’s cheek. “I love you too, Delia.” she whispered, pressing her lips to her jaw.

“Please, stay. Don’t ever leave me again.”

“I won’t,” Misty whispered. “I won’t ever leave you again.” Her hand reached up, thumb grazing over Cordelia’s lips. “That’s a promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me on twitter @sequerelucem or tumblr @charlily-n (which is where I take requests/fic prompts for any raulson ship (also peep my shaudrey and hotgomery ones lmao)


	3. My gift is my song and this one’s for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: I didn’t lie when I said I loved you

Sunlight trickled through the cracks between curtain, gently drawing Misty from her slumber. 

She’d been up almost the entire night, anxious for the day to come. The day of the seven wonders. She had been practising, of course, countless hours were spent in the greenhouse along with Cordelia to prepare. Cordelia had been so certain of her powers but Misty had remained sceptical. She doubted very much that she would be the next Supreme. She knew she had mastered a couple of the seven wonders but not nearly all of them. Still, for Cordelia’s faith in her seemed to be so strong and unwavering, she ignored her own insecurities. The last thing she wanted to do was disappoint Cordelia, after all. 

On the night before, the last time they practised together, Cordelia had taken Misty’s hands in her own, smiling softly. “ _ I’m so proud of you _ ,” she had said, “ _ You have come so far, you’ll make a wonderful Supreme. _ ” Cordelia had seemed so convinced and happy that, once again, Misty hadn’t dared to go against her. 

Outside, the rain had trickled against the windows of the greenhouse, creating a soothing little rhythm. Cordelia rested a hand on Misty’s knee, goosebumps erupting beneath her touch. “ _ Are you cold?”  _ she had asked worriedly, “ _ Come here, do you want to go back inside? We’ll leave in a minute, once the storm calms down _ .” She had scooted closer, wrapping her arms around Misty, hands rubbing her arms for warmth. “ _ Are you okay?” _

Misty had barely been able to breathe properly, with Cordelia so close to her. “ _ More than okay _ ,” she whispered, turning her face towards hers. She had been so close that the tips of their noses had nearly touched. “ _ Thank you for everything, miss Cordelia,”  _

With a soft smile, Cordelia’s hand had reached up and, with Misty’s guidance, had settled on her cheek, thumb caressing her skin in a sweet, wordless gesture as if to say that it was alright.

The words had slipped before Misty realised it. Three simple words, with such vast impact that, once said, would inevitably shift the dynamics between them forever. 

_ “I love you.” _

For a moment, Cordelia hadn’t spoken. As if she hadn’t quite believed whether or not she had heard it correctly. But just as she was about to reply, Zoe had barged into the greenhouse with umbrellas for them so that they could come inside and the moment had been broken.

Now, as Aurora arose, casting her morning light on earth, Misty was starting to regret it. Of course Cordelia wouldn’t ever feel the same about her. Of course she could never see her as more than a friend. 

With a groan, she dragged herself out of bed, barely ready to start a new day and face Cordelia, and even less ready to face the upcoming trials of the Seven Wonders. 

***

Though it had been many moons ago, about two trips around the sun, Cordelia still remembered her. She remembered her bright azure eyes, the dimples when she laughed that lovely laugh of hers, the golden curls that loosely fell over her shoulders. She remembered that nice, warm feeling accompanied by her presence and the way a black day could suddenly turn light grey solely by hearing her sweet, accented voice. 

She remembered how Misty had told her she loved her and how she, stupidly, had been unable to reply. She remembered how Misty avoided her on the morning of the Seven Wonders, likely embarrassed by her declaration of love from the day before. She remembered how she had cradled her lifeless body and how its weight had faded from her arms as it succumbed to the trial of Descensum. 

She hadn’t been able to tell her anymore. She had never been able to tell her that she loved her too. 

And now she was gone. 

Misty’s death had broken Cordelia in many more ways than were visible. She had been her shot. Her one shot back at happiness but fate had taken her away before she could even realise it

But as it turns out, fate had a funny way of working, for on one sunny afternoon, it had brought them together once again.

Through some elaborate negotiation upon which Nan refused to elaborate, Misty had been released from the Netherworld, right back into the safety of Cordelia’s arms.

Cordelia still couldn’t quite believe it.

Not even as she sat beside her as Misty lay in bed, exhausted and drained from the exertion of crossing realms. “I’ve missed you,” Cordelia said softly, fingers brushing Misty’s cheek. 

“I missed you, too.” Misty smiled but it didn’t quite reach her eyes. She sat up slightly, hugging her knees to her chest. “Hey— About what I told you the night before.. I don’t know if you remember I mean, it’s been—”

“I remember.”

“Oh…” 

A short silence lingered between the two of them, both too lost in their own thoughts, filled with regret over things that had remained undone and unsaid on that night, all that time ago. 

Misty took a deep breath and looked up. For the first time since her return, she properly met her gaze. It took her aback at first, for only now did it occur to her that she had never really seen her actual eyes and they were just about the prettiest ones she had ever seen. Dark, striking brown eyes with deep, depths that seemed to carry knowledge and wisdom beyond her years. 

“I meant what I said, you know.” Misty began, voice unsteady. Her heart pounded in her chest. “I wasn’t lying when I said that I love you. I still do.”

“I know,” Cordelia breathed, “Come here, you.” She wrapped her arms around Misty and pulled her close. “I love you, too. I’ve been wanting to tell you that for so long but then I lost you and—”

Misty leaned in, lips brushing against Cordelia’s, effectively cutting of her sentence. “I’m here now.” she whispered before kissing her once again. “We’re together again. Nothing or no one can take that away from us.”

Fate does indeed have a funny way of working. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me on twitter @sequerelucem or Tumblr (which is where I take requests/fic prompts for any raulson ship (peep my shaudrey ones too lmao)


	4. ‘cause you feel like home, you’re like a dream come true

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompts “I can’t sleep, can I stay here?”, “Tell me what’s wrong”, “I can’t do this on my own” and “I’m not going anywhere”
> 
> sorry for taking 10.000 years

Soft candlelight illuminated the common room at Hawthorne’s academy. After the celebratory banquet, most of the warlocks had long gone to their dormitories and the witches had set off to their assigned guest rooms. Misty’s room had been a small one, dark and narrow with high walls and no windows. Suffocating. She couldn’t stand being there. For hours, she tossed and turned in her bed, haunted by the memories of her personal hell. Whenever she closed her eyes, she found herself back there. Eventually, she had given up on sleep, and she had resorted to the warlocks’ common room.

Sighing deeply, she hugged her legs to her chest as she stared across the room. It’s been less than four hours since she’d materialised right there on the floor. She’s not sure how she had managed to escape, the boy— the blonde boy, he had saved her but where she should’ve been grateful towards him, she couldn’t help it. The boy gave her the creeps. He had this air about him that she couldn’t quite place but she was certain that something was very off. 

Most of her worries dissipated when Cordelia had tried to reassure her because, surely, miss Cordelia would know better than her. Still, a tiny voice in the back of her head stayed anxious, urged her to be careful, to flee, as far away from Michael as possible. But the warlocks had insisted that they spend the night as it had already been well past midnight.

“Misty— what are you doing here?”

Startled, Misty looked up. Cordelia entered the room, clad in a long black robe. “Is everything alright?” she asked as she sat down on the sofa next to Misty. 

“Yeah I’m okay,” Misty mumbled, tiredly rubbing her eyes. “I’m exhausted but I just can’t sleep. You think it’s okay if I stay here?”

“I don’t think it’s an issue,” Cordelia said, resting her hand on Misty’s thigh, “But if you’d like to have some company, you could always join me in my room instead?”

Misty smiled softly and lay her hand atop Cordelia’s, tangling their fingers together. “I’d love that, thank you.”

***

“There you go,” Cordelia murmured, handing a steaming mug of tea to Misty. Her room, Misty noticed, had been nearly three times the size of her own. Instead of a small, cramped bed, hers was a big queen sized one. Instead of a scratchy blanket, hers were a pearly white satin and instead of a small lamp, Cordelia’s room was installed with a grand fireplace in which a small soft flame flickered, truly a room designated for a woman of her position. 

Gentle fingers brushing against her cheek drew her from her reverie. “I know I’ve said this a million times already but I am so happy to have you back.” Cordelia said softly. “I really missed you. Things haven’t been the same without you.”

Misty smiled faintly but it didn’t quite reach her eyes. She hasn’t really been the same either since returning. Something deep within her had shifted, disorienting her to the point where she felt defeated and ever so lost. It’s as if a dark shadow had been cast over her and no matter where she looked or how hard she tried, she couldn’t seem to find the light again. She sighed softly, blinking her tears away. 

“Hey” Cordelia scooted closer, “Come here, you,” she wrapped her arms around Misty. “It’s okay, you’re going to be okay. Hm?” She softly hummed a tune as she combed her fingers through her hair. 

“Right now it feels like I won’t ever be.” Misty whispered tearfully. 

“Tell me what’s wrong, Misty,  _ please _ let me help you.”

“I’m not sure if you can.” Tears began to trickle down Misty’s cheeks, “I was down there for so long, I was so lost for such a long time and now that I’m back— I feel even more lost.”

Cordelia sighed softly “Oh, sweetheart, I’m so sorry.” Gently, she cupped Misty’s cheek, brushing away the tears with her thumb.

“I feel like I don’t deserve to be in this world anymore. Like I don’t belong here. I’m surrounded by darkness and I don’t know what to do, where to go.” Misty sniffled and let out a shuddery exhale. “I can’t do this on my own.”

“Who says you have to?” Cordelia leaned in, touching her head to Misty’s. “Let me guide you. Let me be your light in the dark,”

Misty closed her eyes and shook her head. “I’m scared.” 

“Don’t be.”

“I’m so scared you’ll leave me once you see what the netherworld has turned me into, how it’s changed me.”

Cordelia took a deep, shuddery breath. “Misty…” she leaned in close, brushing her lips against Misty’s in a soft, lingering kiss. “ _ Don’t be _ ,” she whispered. “Look at me,” With a single finger, she lifted Misty’s chin, coaxing her into meeting her gaze. “I am not leaving.”

And in spite of the pain in her heart, it brought a small smile to Misty’s face. For the first time since she had returned, she felt a sense of relief, faintly and fleetingly, yet undeniably there. She ran her hands up, fingers knotting in the fabric of Cordelia’s nightgown and pulling her flush against herself. “Kiss me, please,” she pleaded, “Make me feel alive again.”

Shifting slightly, Cordelia took Misty in her arms. She wouldn’t ever dream of denying her request. Not when it’s all she’s ever wanted since Misty first set foot in the academy. Gently, she ducked down, pressing a kiss to Misty’s shoulder, slowly working her way up to her lips. She crawled into Misty’s lap, legs wound around her waist. Delicate hands slipped up and into her hair, fingers threading through the soft curls as she kissed her, fiercely and harshly but at the same time ever so lovingly. Her hands wandered down. “Can I?” She murmured against Misty’s lips as she curled her fingers into the fabric of her dress. 

“Please,” Misty said, raising her arms to let Cordelia pull the garment over her head and throw it off somewhere to the side. Slowly, without breaking their kiss, she slid Cordelia’s robe of her shoulders, running her hands up and down her arms in a soft caress. “You’re so damn beautiful.” Misty whispered. She leaned down, dragging her lips down Cordelia’s neck, pressing open mouthed kisses and sucking a small bruise to bloom. 

Cordelia moaned softly, letting her head fall to Misty’s shoulder. She tugged her nightgown over head and sighed softly as she pulled her close, as she felt Misty’s warm skin against her own. She lifted her head slightly, nudging her with her nose. She gently lay down, pulling Misty along with her, gasping as she pressed her knee between her legs. “Mist—” she breathed. A soft smile crossed her features as she looked up. 

Everything, having Misty back in her arms, getting to be with her, kiss her,  _ love _ her. A part of her couldn’t quite believe how she, out of all people, could have wound up there. But she knew it was right. Nothing had never felt more right than this. She lifted her hand, cupping Misty’s cheek, tracing the arch of her lip with her thumb. 

Smiling at the tender gesture, Misty pressed a sweet kiss to the pad of her thumb before playfully biting it. She leaned down, running her nose along her jaw, hot breath ghosting over Cordelia’s neck. Softly, she began to press kisses down her neck and chest. She slid down, hands gliding over her body. Her fingers danced over the insides of her thighs, inching higher and higher. 

Cordelia bit her lip, stifling a moan, but Misty plucked it from her teeth again. “Don’t. I want to hear you.” Misty murmured, rubbing her fingers over the thin fabric of Cordelia’s underwear. 

Gasping, Cordelia wrapped a leg around Misty’s waist. “ _ Misty _ ,” she mumbled breathlessly. “I love you.” 

The three words, though spoken quickly, almost as if she were afraid to say it, halted Misty’s motion immediately. Her chest heaved, her eyes had taken on their trademark sparkle again instead of the dull, lifeless blue from a couple of moments ago. “I love you,” Misty whispered back. “I love you so much.” she leaned down, harshly kissing Cordelia, letting her tongue slide against hers. Her fingers picked up again, slipping inside the waistband of Cordelia’s panties. 

Cordelia moaned, louder this time, but it was once again muffled by Misty’s mouth. 

“ _ God _ ,” Misty murmured, nipping at Cordelia’s bottom lip and jaw as her fingers slid higher and pushed inside. “You feel so nice.” With her free hand, she dragged Cordelia’s leg up, securing it around her waist. Misty’s heart pounded wildly as she looked down at her, her rapidly heaving chest flushed, a blush tinting her cheeks and lips slightly parted, staring up at her from behind hooded lids. “And you’re so beautiful.”

Cordelia sighed softly, back arching off the bed, nails digging into Misty’s shoulders. “Misty,” she breathed, “ _ Fuck,”  _ hips bucking up to meet Misty’s thrusts. She leaned up slightly to capture Misty’s lips into a searing kiss, “I need—”

“What do you need, love?” Picking up speed, Misty pumped faster, thumb running tight circles around her clit. “That feel better?”

Humming in appreciation, Cordelia nodded, digging her nails deeper into Misty’s shoulder blades, “ _ Jesus _ ,” she groaned. 

“I’ve got you,” Misty murmured, pressing a tender kiss to Cordelia’s lips. “ _ I’ve got you _ , baby.”

Cordelia’s hands slipped up, cradling Misty’s face and tugging her down. A soft smile crossed her features at Misty’s loving words, her rapidly beating heart fluttered with reverence and adoration and so much  _ love _ that she almost felt as though it would burst. Hastily,  _ hungrily _ almost, she captured Misty’s lips into a blazing, lingering kiss, gasping as Misty curled her fingers inside, drawing her pique nearer at an alarming speed. 

“Baby,” Misty murmured as Cordelia hooked her legs around her own, hips undulating against her hand at a fast pace. She brought her lips close to her ear, “Let go,” she whispered, pressing an open mouthed kiss to her jaw, “Come for me?”

Cordelia cried out, back arching of the bed, legs trembling violently as she rode out her high. “Mist—” she mumbled breathlessly. “ _ Fuck _ ,”

“Come here, you” Misty pulled her fingers back and lay down beside her, arms loosely slung around Cordelia. “I love you,” she whispered, “ so much, sometimes I’m positive it’ll kill me.” Gently, she brushed her nose against Cordelia’s cheek. 

“I love you, too,” Cordelia said softly as she sat up, positioning herself atop Misty. She leaned down, kissing her deeply and sweetly. Her hands wandered, mapping out Misty’s entire body as if she were trying to commit it to her memory. Slowly, she slid down, lips dragging over stomach, pressing open mouthed kisses to her skin. She grinned softly at the response it evoked before moving further. “So, so much,” she whispered before pressing a kiss to the damp spot on her underwear. With her teeth, she tugged on the waistband of her panties, letting it snap before dragging it down with her fingers. 

Misty hummed, chest heaving rapidly. “ _ Delia _ ,” she breathed. Her hands slid down, fingers tangling in her hair, softly tugging her up. “I want you up here,” she mumbled. “I want to see you.” Gently, she brushed Cordelia’s hair from her face, closely scanning her features. Now that she was so close, she noticed the tiny specks of gold in her eyes. Up close, her eyes looked like molten umber. She hadn’t ever gotten the chance to really see her eyes but she dared to wager that they were the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. 

She smiled softly and leaned up, brushing her lips against Cordelia’s, gasping into the kiss as delicate fingers began to circle her clit. Misty moaned, hips grinding up into Cordelia’s touch, wordlessly encouraging,  _ begging _ to give her more. And as if Cordelia could read her mind, she swiftly picked up a pace, whispering sweet, loving murmurs in Misty’s ear and as her heart fluttered with unbridled love and worship and admiration, she came with Cordelia’s name on her lips. 

Cordelia held her closely in a warm embrace, peppering her face with kisses as she came down again. Tenderly, she raked her fingers through Misty’s hair, lovingly caressing her cheeks. 

Slowly, Misty’s breathing began to even out. She rested her head onto Cordelia’s shoulder, arms wound around her waist. “I wish we could stay like this forever.” she whispered. “I’m scared that if I let go of you, that everything will turn out to be a dream and that I’ll lose you again. That you’ll be gone or something.”

Cordelia sighed softly and closed her eyes, gently pulling her a little closer

“I honestly don’t think I can bear a life without you.” Misty continued in a hushed whisper.

“You don’t have to,” Cordelia murmured, pressing her lips to Misty’s temple, “I’m not going anywhere. I don’t know what the future holds, we are nearing dark and uncertain times, but I’ll be damned if I ever let someone separate us again. I would tear entire worlds apart, wipe out complete civilisations if anyone ever tries to take you away from me.”

Misty leaned up, just enough to press her lips to Cordelia’s into a lingering kiss. “I love you,” she murmured for what felt like the thousandth time that night, yet they’d never rang truer. Misty loved Cordelia.  _ Loved _ her, felt as if she had been destined to do so, that they were destined to meet and fall in love and live their happily ever after together. With Cordelia, Misty felt invincible, like she could take on the world if only she stood beside her. 

They may have been on the cusp of Armageddon and dangerous times were ahead but at least they were together. 

And that was enough. 


	5. I have always been a fortress, cold secrets deep inside (1/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the wintery prompt, “We always carpool home for the holidays from work but a storm hit and now we’re taking the last room at the local b&b“ i’m sorry it’s terrible and short
> 
> (edit: a continuation of this one is up rn)

“I’m sorry ladies, I’ve only got one more room. We’re swamped today.”

Misty clicked her tongue and leaned against the counter. “Oh geez, well now what?” 

“What if we tried to go home anyway?” Cordelia asked. 

“I don’t think we’ll get far out in this weather.”

Cordelia shrugged. Forlornly, she stared out the window. For over a week, she had been travelling, getting many affairs in order for the academy. She missed her home, she’d been looking forward to being in her own bed again but due to a storm, they’d been stranded at this dingy motel exactly  _ one _ town away from New Orleans. 

And all that, on  _ Christmas Eve _ of all nights. 

Zoe had already been texting her all day that the girls had missed her, that they’d been asking for her. Most of the girls would go home for the holidays but some girls, those without families always stayed. To them, Cordelia was the closest thing to a mother they would get and they were the closest thing to daughters. 

“Are you alright, Delia?” Misty rested a hand on Cordelia’s arm, “Hey,” she whispered softly, “I know you wanted to be home for christmas with the girls but I really don’t think it’s safe to travel any further. We’ll make sure to be home tomorrow, okay?”

“I know,” Cordelia mumbled, “They’ll be so disappointed, though, for most of them it’s their  _ first _ christmas.”

“You’ll make it up to them, the girls will understand. It’s just way too dangerous outside, what if something happens?”

“I know,” Cordelia sighed softly, “I know. You’re right.” She rested her hand atop Misty’s, a small smile crossing her features. “Do you mind sharing the room?”

Misty smiled back. “Of course I don’t. I mean, unless you snore.” she laughed heartily, a gentle ringing sound that made Cordelia’s heart quiver. “Besides,” she continued, “ I don’t want to spend Christmas Eve alone in a lonely suite and I’m pretty sure you don’t want that either.”

“You make a very good point, Misty Day,” Cordelia laughed. “If we’re going to be stuck tonight, the least we can do is have some fun together.”

  
  
  


Bright fairy lights and a tiny christmas tree decorated to hotel room, casting the entire place in a soft golden glow. 

“Well, it could’ve been worse, the lights are cute,” Misty said airily, “It’s a little cold, though.”

“There’s only one bed, though,” Cordelia remarked. “I could sleep on the sofa?”

Misty laughed. “Why would you do that?” She dropped down on the sofa and immediately stood up again with a loud groan. “Jesus it’s not even a  _ little _ comfortable. No, screw that, we can just share the bed, alright?”

“Sure, fine by me,” Cordelia smiled, then sighed tiredly and sat onto the bed. “God, it’s been a long day. I’m  _ exhausted _ .”

“Same here,” Misty sat down beside her, letting herself fall onto the bed and tugging Cordelia along with her. “I saw a little restaurant at the end of the hall near the reception but I say we just order some room service instead.”

Cordelia closed her eyes momentarily, stifling a yawn. “I kinda just need a drink.” she said, turning onto her side to face Misty. 

“Yeah, because alcohol and exhaustion are just  _ such _ a great combination.”

With a soft smile, Cordelia took Misty’s hand in hers. “Come on…” she murmured, “Have a drink with me. Please?”

Misty laughed. “Oh, alright.” Cordelia, with her irresistible, charming smile and her pleading brown eyes, was simply impossible to refuse. “Alright, fine you win.”

“I’m too tired to get up, can you get up check the minibar over there?”

“Are you serious?”

“ _ Please _ ?”

“That’s not gonna work a second time, miss Supreme you get your pretty little ass up and get it yourself.”

Cordelia laughed, “Okay,  _ fine _ ,” she sighed, dragging herself off the bed. “Any preferences?” She knelt down before the minibar, scanning its contents. 

“Nah, I’ll have whatever you have.”

“Alright,” Cordelia grabbed a bottle and two glasses and padded back to the bed. “Jesus, I needed this,” she muttered as the sank down beside Misty again, shoulders brushing as she did, and poured the both of them a glass. “Cheers,” Cordelia mumbled before downing the entire glass in one go.

“God, today must’ve taken its toll on you, huh?”

Cordelia smiled, “Only a little.” she murmured. Misty sat closely beside her. She could almost feel her breath ghosting against her cheek and a gentle hand loosely rested on top of her knee. she turned her head slightly and leaned in. Her heartbeat sped up as Misty smiled softly and did the same thing. Their lips had been less than an inch apart when suddenly, a loud ringing sound penetrated the silence in their room. Cordelia jumped slightly, cursing under her breath. “It’s eh… I’m sorry— It’s Zoe, I need to take it, I didn’t mean to— I’m really sorry.”

“It’s alright,” Misty smiled awkwardly. “Duty calls. You go help Zoe, I’ll order us something to eat.”

  
  


Several glasses and two poorly prepared microwave dishes later, the pair had resorted to the sofa. Misty had turned on a christmas movie that Cordelia vaguely remembered from when Zoe had made her watch it a couple of years back, but neither of them had paid it much attention. Misty had launched into a story about the heinous Christmases she had had with her family back when she was younger. Cordelia, who had also known her fair share of torturous holidays with Fiona, laughed heartily. “I’m sorry,” she said, “That sounds god awful.”

“That’s the understatement of the century,” Misty replied. “Honestly— ” she began, “This is by far the best Christmas Eve I have had in forever.”

“Misty, we’re stuck in NOLA’s shittiest bed and breakfast ever, with the shittiest food and the cheapest wine, we’re separated from the entire coven and I’m pretty sure our radiator is broken because it’s like the Northpole here.”

“Yeah,” Misty laughed, head lulling to the side to face Cordelia. “But being stuck with  _ you _ is not so bad. Even if the wine is shitty and the food is gross. I like being here with you. I enjoy spending time with you.” She held out her hand, smiling softly as Cordelia instantly took it. “I don’t mind how things worked out.”

Cordelia scooted closer, “Hmm, you’re right.” she said, “I just wish it wasn’t no extremely  _ cold _ . You’re hands are so nice and warm, though.”

“I know how to fix that,” Misty leaned in, “You being cold, I mean...”

“Oh, is that so?”

Misty nodded. “Let’s cuddle? You know, for warmth.”

“Oh right,” Cordelia laughed softly, her heart thumped rapidly with anticipation, “ _ For warmth _ .” She wrapped her arms around Misty and pulled her close. “Like so?”

Sighing softly, Misty nodded. She swallowed thickly. “Hey,” she whispered, gently nudging Cordelia with her nose, coaxing her into meeting her gaze. “Can I— Do you think it’s okay if i’d—”

“Kiss me?

Misty bit her lip and nodded, “Yeah,”

“Please do,” 


	6. I’m afraid of what I’m risking if I follow you (2/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aye aye, a continuation of the previous one. This one’s prompt is “My family invited you to join our holiday meal and it’s an obvious setup and i’m so sorry“

Chills ran down Misty’s spine, but they were no longer caused by the cold. 

She leaned in close, nose running along Cordelia’s jawline. “I’ve wanted to do this for so long,” she whispered, lips dragging down her neck. She shifted slightly, crawling into Cordelia’s lap. “I’ve longed for you for as long as I can remember.”

Cordelia smiled. She gently ran her hands up and down Misty’s arms. “Then what are you waiting for?” she murmured before brushing her lips against Misty’s in a deep, lingering kiss. Slowly, she lay down, pulling Misty along with her. “You’re so beautiful.” Cordelia reached her hand up, fingers caressing her cheek. “C’mere.” she tugged her down. Exhilaration coursed through her entire body as Misty leaned down to kiss her. Over and over their lips met, frantically, desperately, as if everything depended on it. Delicate fingers ran through Misty’s hair, short nails dragging over her scalp. Cordelia pulled her closer, arms flung around her neck, legs wrapped around her waist, relishing the feeling of Misty’s body against her own. 

Slowly slipping down, Misty positioned herself between Cordelia’s knees, fingers fumbling with the hem of her blouse. She dipped down to pepper kisses down the column of her throat and her shoulders, leaving a small mark on her clavicle. Through her intoxication and the vast fog of arousal prohibiting her brain from functioning properly, she could barely think straight. In that moment, she could only focus on Cordelia. In that moment, it was as if it was only the two of them in existence. For all she cared, the world around her could crumble to dust, if only she had Cordelia beside her. Gentle hands slipped beneath Cordelia’s shirt, fingertips grazing her stomach in a featherlight touch, inching higher and higher. 

“Misty— wait,” Cordelia murmured softly, bringing Misty’s hands to a halt. Somewhere through the haze of alcohol, she had found her footing again and panic flooded her system. “We shouldn’t— you’re drunk,  _ I’m  _ drunk. Do you even want to do this? Is his wrong of us?’ 

Misty blinked, then averted her gaze. Sideswept by Cordelia’s apparent rejection, she didn’t dare to reply.  _ Nothing had ever felt more right, _ she wanted to say, but Cordelia’s repudiation had rendered her speechless

Mistaking Misty’s silence for a rejection, a confirmation that she, indeed, wasn’t entirely in for it if it weren’t for the alcohol, Cordelia sighed softly, gently pushing Misty off of her. “I’m really sorry,’ she muttered. She stood up and straightened out her clothes. “We should get some sleep, I want to leave as early as possible tomorrow so that we can have christmas breakfast with the girls.” 

“Alright,” Misty replied, her voice barely above a whisper. She lay down on the sofa, tugging the thick duvet up to her chest, and hugged her knees to her chest. She closed her eyes, quietly listening to soft rustling from Cordelia changing into her nightgown and getting into her bed. 

“Goodnight,” Cordelia whispered softly.

“Goodnight,” Misty echoed blankly, and, without bothering with changing into her pyjamas, she slipped into a restless, dreamless sleep.  
  


Neither of them had spoken a single word since leaving the hotel. They’d left early in the morning but it had still taken them hours to get home in spite of only being half an hour away under normal circumstances. Cordelia sighed softly as she pulled into the garage. “Misty?”

“Hm?”

“Can we just… Forget about what happened yesterday? I don’t— I just don’t want it to ruin our friendship.”

Forgetting was just about the last thing Misty wanted to do. Her brain worked overtime, clinging onto the memories of Cordelia’s lips against her own, the way she clung onto her, almost afraid to let go, the flushing of her cheeks, her dark eyes focussed on her and her only. Still she gave a small nod. “Sure,” she said coolly as she moved to get out of the car.

“Please don’t ice me out,”

“I’m not gonna,” Misty refused to meet her pleading gaze. “I’ll get our bags, you go inside to the girls. I’ll be there in a minute. 

Cordelia opened her mouth to reply, then seemed to change her mind and stepped out as well. “Alright,” she replied, her tone now a bit more reserved. “Thank you.”

She strode off, towards the academy. Zoe opened the door before she could even pull out her key. “Cordelia!” she exclaimed, “I’m so glad to see you guys, why did you guys stay in the car for so long? What is—” Her eyes scanned a spot just left to her shoulder. “Oh…”

Cordelia looked into the mirror that hung in the hallway, both curious and slightly anxious about what exactly had caught the young witch’s attention. “Oh,” she echoed, hastily covering it up with the shawl she was wearing,  _ Misty’s shawl _ , she suddenly remembered Misty had let her borrow it the night before and she had forgotten to return it. Zoe seemed to recognise it too, as a soft smile tugged on her lips. “Anyway…” she continued “Er… Mallory, Coco and I woke up early to prepare breakfast, we’re ready if you are? I’m sure the girls will be down soon.”

“Thank you for taking over while I was gone,” Cordelia smiled softly. “I’m very proud of you.” she said. “Just let me get changed for a second, and we can start.”  
  


As the day dragged on, Cordelia began to suspect that the other witches had caught wind of whatever story Zoe had tied together based on her assumptions. Time and time again when she and Misty came too close to one another, she would see the odd witch smirk or whisper. 

Her suspicions proved to be correct, that evening, when Zoe had prepared dinner just for the two of them, and she had taken all the other girls out to a restaurant with some vague excuse about forgetting to do groceries and that there was only enough for exactly two people. Very transparent and very annoying, Cordelia had bitterly thought. 

“I’m sorry,” Cordelia muttered, as the door closed behind the last of the group of chattering girls. “I did not know she was going to do this, I would have put a stop to it.”

“That seems to be a habit of yours, ain’t it?”

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me,” Misty said. Her bright blue eyes shone with an emotion somewhere in between sadness and fury. 

Cordelia sighed and rolled her eyes. “Do you really want to do this?” she snapped, “I told you— it just would have complicated things even further. We were both drunk, I’m not about to take advantage of you.”

“What does that even  _ mean _ ?”

“I don’t want you to do things you may not want to do while sober just because  _ I  _ like you.”

Misty looked up now. The palpable tension clung to the air between them. Goosebumps erupted over her skin. Pleading brown eyes stared straight into her soul. 

“I can’t—” Cordelia bit her lip, willing herself not to cry. “I can’t give my heart away if it’s just going to get broken again. I can’t give you my heart if you don’t actually want it, if you don’t like me the way I like you, if you only want  _ that, _ when you are drunk.”

“But it isn’t like that” Misty interjected. “Not at all.” she stepped closer, taking Cordelia in her arms. “You can trust me,” she whispered “and if you bless me by giving me your heart, I promise I’ll take good care of it.” Gently, she lifted Cordelia’s chin, running her thumb over her bottom lip. “I am devoted to you, and you only.”

Cordelia’s eyes sought Misty’s, searching for the smallest sign of dishonesty, but Misty’s words rang truer than ever, she could feel it deep within her broken and mangled heart that had slowly begun to heal itself when they had first met. She sighed softly, shoulders lowering as her body relieved itself from the tension, and leaned into Misty’s embrace. 

“I really like you,” Misty murmured softly, candidly. She dipped down, brushing her nose against Cordelia’s for a moment before letting her head fall to her shoulder. “I want to be with you,”

“I like you too,” Cordelia whispered, “A whole lot.” She smiled as she looked up, only now noticing the mistletoe Zoe had graciously hung up for them. “Hey,” she whispered, nudging Misty to look up as well. “I think this is the part where you kiss me.”

And so Misty did.


	7. You will only be, eternally, the one I belong to

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt; Buying gifts for secret santa for each other ay oh

It had been years since Cordelia last found herself in the French Quarter, yet there she was. 

She’d been sifting through various pieces of jewelry, in some odd little shop filled to the brim with countless of gemstones, for hours now, in search of the perfect christmas gift for Misty when suddenly, a bright little trinket caught her eye; a ring with a rose golden band and a beautiful tear-shaped moonstone, embedded with tiny diamonds. A soft smile tugged on her lips as she held the ring in her palm. Suddenly, a plan began to unfurl in her mind. 

Suddenly, she knew  _ exactly  _ what to do. 

  
  
  


“So who did you pick for secret santa?” Misty sat down opposite to Cordelia, beside her big, teak wooden desk. 

“It’s called secret santa for a reason, sweetheart.” Cordelia replied, smiling softly but without looking up from the documents she had been reading. 

Misty rolled her eyes and laughed. “Come on, we never keep secrets from one another, tell you what, I got Madison.”

Snorting, Cordelia looked up. “You’re such a liar,  _ I _ picked Madison.”

“Good to know, thank you.”

“ _ Misty,” _

Smirking, Misty stood up and padded over to Cordelia. She wrapped her arms around her and kissed her cheek. “I was just thinking, I picked Mallory, but I wanted to get you something as well, I had a thing in mind... Maybe you and I could do gifts for each other as well?”

“I might’ve already gotten you something a couple of weeks ago.” Cordelia stood up from her chair and turned in her embrace. She wrapped her arms around Misty’s waist and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. 

“Oh, of course you did.” Misty laughed. Knowing Cordelia, she would have probably bought it back in July. “Well alright, let’s do it. I’ve been wanting to give this particular thing to you for a while now, I really hope you’ll like it.”

Cordelia hummed and lifted herself to the tips of her toes. “I know I will,” she murmured softly as she brushed her nose against Misty’s. “Anything coming from you is perfect anyway.” She leaned in close, eyes fluttering shut as she was about to kiss her when suddenly, the sound of someone clearing their throat made them break apart. 

“I wouldn’t want to disturb your little moment, but I need you to sign for something.” Madison stood in the doorway, holding a clipboard in her hand. 

With a slight blush, Cordelia stepped away, putting a considerable distance between her and Misty. “I’d prefer it if you knocked, next time.”

“Just sign the paper and I’ll be gone.”

Cordelia rolled her eyes and waved her over. “Is there anything else I can help you with?” she asked as she took the clipboard and signed her name in neat, curly letters.

“No, you guys carry on with being disgustingly romantic together, I’ll keep this place from burning to the ground. Which is not an unlikely scenario, you know.” Madison sighed. “Ella is manifesting pyrokinesis.”

A soft smile tugged on her lips. Whenever one of the girls manifested a new power, she felt a surge of pride. These girls were almost like daughters to her, after all. “I’ll see if I work with her on getting to control that.”

“You better hurry;” Madison said as she walked away. “I mean— if you’re attached to those ugly curtains of yours…” and with a whack, she shut the door again.

Misty snorted and took Cordelia in her arms again. “Such a sunny personality she has…”

“Ah, she grows on you.” Cordelia laughed as she wrapped her arms around Misty’s neck.

“Hmm,” Misty dipped down, brushing her lips against Cordelia’s. “like a  _ rash _ , maybe.”

With a soft smile, Cordelia kissed her back, pressing her body flush against Misty’s. “Hey,” she murmured, reaching her hands up to caress her cheeks. “I love you.”

“I love you too, baby.” Misty said softly. She pressed one last kiss on her forehead before pulling back. “I’ve got a class to teach in five, so I’ll let you get back to work.”

Cordelia pouted. “I’ll miss you,” she said, “I’m nearly done with all my paperwork, I’ve got tonight off. You want to go out with me? See a movie or something?”

Misty nodded and smiled brightly. “It’s a date,”

  
  


As Christmas approached, Cordelia grew more and more anxious. She’d had the ring for months, now. What if Misty didn’t like it? What if she wasn’t ready to take the next step? They’d discussed it before, Misty had seemed into it then, but what if it was just to please her? Cordelia turned on her side. Beside her, Misty still lay fast asleep; something that didn’t happen often. Years back, when Misty had only just returned, Misty was ravaged by nightmares. Almost every night, she woke up screaming, crying and trembling with fear. Shortly after moving into Cordelia’s room, the nightmares had become much more rare. Now, the only times she woke Cordelia up at night were when she wrapped an arm around her waist to pull her closer. 

Misty shifted slightly, stirring as she woke up. She hummed quietly, tugging Cordelia against her. “G’morning, baby,” she murmured. 

“Good morning, petal,” Cordelia replied with a smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes. She sat up, straddling Misty’s waist. “Merry Christmas,” she whispered, dipping down to kiss her. Slowly, she pressed a trail of open mouthed kisses down her neck. 

Misty smiled and then, quickly, taking Cordelia by surprise, she flipped them over, pressing her against the mattress and pinning her arms above her head. “Merry Christmas,” she murmured. “I love you, my darling.” Smirking, she ground down her hips, drawing a soft moan from Cordelia. Misty leaned down, gently nipping at her jaw. Her hands roaming, brushing down her arms until they reached her chest. 

Cordelia sighed softly. She wrapped her leg around Misty’s waist, hips canting up. Cordelia lowered her hands, framing Misty’s face. “Up here,” she murmured. Tugging her close, she captured her lips in a fierce kiss over and over again. Her hands wandered down, slipped beneath the Misty’s nightgown and into her underwear.

“ _ Fuck, _ ” Misty gasped, eyes fluttering shut. Her heart thumped wildly, filled with desire, reverence and so much unbridled love for the woman beneath her. 

Delicate fingers rubbed Misty’s most intimate parts, drawing her pique near at an alarming speed. “Delia,” she whispered breathlessly. “I won’t last long.”

And as if Cordelia sensed her most cardinal needs, she slipped her fingers inside, quickly pumping until finally, Misty came undone. 

For a prolonged moment, Misty’s entire body seized with pleasure. She slumped down, letting herself fall into Cordelia’s arms. “I love you so much,” she whispered, leaning up as far as she could to press a kiss to her jaw.

Cordelia wrapped her arms around Misty pulling her close. Her nerves had returned tenfold, now, as she lay there with Misty in her arms. “Sweetheart?”

“Hm?” Misty still lay with her eyes shut, resting comfortably in her post-coital haze.

“I want to give you something.” She sat up slightly. Reaching into her drawer, she produced a small box. “I ehm…” Cordelia paused for a second. “Before I met you, I never really felt like I belonged. I was scared. I always felt lost, as if I was looking for something but I wasn’t exactly sure what I needed. And then you came into my life and… Things just  _ clicked _ . I knew it was right. I knew I didn’t have to be scared anymore. You’re the person I want to be with you forever. If you allow me to, I will love you for the rest of my life.” Cordelia took a deep breath. “Misty— Will you make me the luckiest person in the world and will you marry me?”

For a moment, Misty didn’t reply. She just stared at the beautiful ring Cordelia had picked out for her. Then, she wordlessly sat up, reached for another small box in her own nightstand. “I was going to do this tonight,” she said with a bright smile, opening the box to reveal a stunning ring with a princess cut diamond and a slim, golden band.

Cordelia gasped, tears welling up in her eyes. “Oh, Misty…” she breathed.

Misty leaned in close, kissing her hard. Tears began to roll down her cheeks as well. “Nothing in the world would make me happier than being your wife.” she whispered softly, candidly. “I love you more than life itself.” She took the ring from its box and slid it around Cordelia’s finger. 

“I love you, too.” Cordelia said. “So much, sometimes I’m certain it will kill me.” With trembling hands, she slid the ring onto Misty’s finger. “Always,” 

Misty smiled and gave a small nod before kissing her again. 

“Always and forever.”


	8. but it’s in my roots, it’s in my veins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: “hetero” cordelia has a special dream and this kickstarts her questioning her feelings for misty and her sexuality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love u miss regine this one’s for u i hope you like it

Hushed laughter fills the room, along with soft music and excited whispers. Clothes drop to the floor. Hands glide over smooth skin. Lips touch. 

Cordelia’s heart thumps wildly as she settles beneath Misty on the bed. She bites her lip, smiling sweetly as she looks up and lifts her hand to caress Misty’s face. Then, for a second, they just share a look. Neither has to speak to convey the message or what they feel right now. Disbelief of how they ended up here, giddiness for what may happen next and an unbridled desire for one another. 

Dipping down, then, Misty kisses her, runs her nose along her jaw and drags her lips down her neck as she lets her hands wander. Cordelia sighs softly. Her hands slide up, thread through Misty’s hair, letting her nails lighty scratch over her scalp. “Misty...” she murmurs softly, as her hips cant up. Misty’s hands still roam, travelling further down and Cordelia finds herself leaning into her touch. Her breathing shallows. Delicate hands tug Misty’s face up, kissing her with a newfound fierceness and need. “I need you,” she murmurs against Misty’s lips. “Fuck,”

Misty looks at her and pulls away with a cheeky smile. Cordelia chases her but Misty just presses her down, hand trailing down her chest over the swells of her breasts. She opens her mouth to speak, but her words are drowned out by a loud, penetrating noise.

  
  


When Cordelia opened her eyes, she was alone. Cursing, she turned off her alarm clock. Misty was nowhere to be found. It had been a dream, she realised. Such a strange dream. Misty-- she was her friend, nothing more. And as far as Cordelia knew, she was straight. She’d only ever been with men, though she had never felt so intensely about them. She had had some intense friendships, though, Misty being the most recent example. But that was strictly platonic, right?

So, when it came to the reason Cordelia’s subconsciousness had decided to conjure  _ that _ up, she was entirely lost. Sure, she loves Misty. Misty is a very good friend of hers, why wouldn’t she? Still, she had a strange feeling about the dream. She couldn’t quite place it, but it was something akin to disappointment that it hadn’t been real. But it wouldn’t be that. It couldn’t be, right?

Begrudgingly realising that she had had a lot of paperwork waiting for her, she decided to just put it off. It’d be something to ponder on later.  
  


“Co?” 

Cordelia was sat on her big sofa with a glass of wine. Her dream of the night before had faded to the background almost immediately after she had gotten to work but as she sat there with Coco, listening to the radio, the same exact song that had played in her dream, her mind couldn’t help but return to it.

“Hmm?” Coco replied before downing the last of her wine and reaching over for a bottle again. “Refill?” She asked as she held it out to Cordelia.

“No, thanks I’m still good.” she said. She took a deep sigh. She would’ve rather just forgotten about it but she couldn’t turn back now. “Okay don’t judge,” she said. “Co, do you- have you- have you ever dreamed about being with a female friend of yours?”

Coco looked up at this, “I can’t say that I have,” she said, “although it’ll have to depend on which way you mean.”

“I don’t know…” 

“I think you know very well.”

Cordelia bit her lip and smiled, guiltily looking up at Coco. “Sexually?”

Coco let out a mock gasp, “Delia had a  _ sex dream _ ?”

“You seem to be more surprised about that than the fact that I told you it was with a woman.”

Shrugging, Coco pursed her lips. “I don’t need a genius to guess who it was about,” she merely said.

Cordelia scoffed at this. “Whatever, you know it’s not like that with Misty. Just because she is gay and we’re close doesn’t mean she likes me. And then also- I am not gay. I think. I don’t know, but we’re not together. Not like that.”

“Oh, right,” Coco said mockingly, “Dee, it’d be fine if you were you know? I am just saying,”

“I know it would be fine,” Cordelia replied, “I’m just saying I don’t think I am”

“Okay, alright.” Coco said, sipping her wine with a smirk. “You do look awfully close with Misty.”

Cordelia let out an exasperated sigh, “We are just very good friends! Like, sure, I love Misty. She is my friend. But I love you as well, just not at this moment. I love all of the people close to me. Misty is amazing and lovely and yeah I admit that she is very pretty and I find her very attractive but the feelings I have towards her are completely normal, most women feel like this about other women.”

“Yeah most  _ gay _ women,”

With a huff, Cordelia stood up, “very funny Co,” she said, “I need to use the bathroom. I’ll be back.”

“Liar, you’re going to look for Misty, but that’s okay.” Coco said with a smile, “I think she’s in the greenhouse,”

Rolling her eyes, Cordelia flipped her off before exiting the room.

  
  


Misty was indeed in the greenhouse. Softly singing to herself as she tended to the plants. For a moment, Cordelia just looked at her with a fond smile, as she leaned against the frame of the door. She looked wonderful that day, astonishingly beautiful and alluring. She caught herself thinking that if she were a man, she would totally fall in love with a girl like Misty.  _ Or if you were gay...  _ A voice said in her mind. She quickly pushed it away, but the seed of doubt had been planted. “Hey Misty,” she said.

Misty looked up with a bright smile that made Cordelia’s heart skip a beat. Still, that was no different than usual. Misty often had the tendency to make her heart flutter. Perhaps she was just making wild, random associations because of the dream.

“Hey, Delia,” Misty said happily. “I haven’t seen much of you today, how are you?”   


“I’m well,” Delia said as she hopped onto the medicine table. “How are you? What did you do today?”

Misty shrugged, “Same old, same old,” she said. “Is something wrong? You seem off.”

Cordelia cursed mentally at Misty’s strong intuition. She should have anticipated this. “I actually wanted to ask you something,” she said. “Something personal, if that is alright.”

Misty gave her a questioning look, hugging the watering can to her chest. “Sure, go for it.”

“How did you know you liked girls?”

“Oh,” Misty said, a strange look crossed her eyes, surprise mixed with something that looked like hope, “Well…” she set the watering can down and sat down as well. “I don’t know, really. I just… Whenever my friends would talk about boys, I just… wouldn’t really be interested, it would always confuse me because the way they felt about boys, that was the way I felt about one of the girls from my church. I was always too scared to tell anyone about that because mom and dad would never accept it.”

Cordelia nodded, “That must have been hard,”

Misty nodded and shrugged. “It is what it is. I would always just pretend I liked boys. It’s not like I don’t like them, I think they’re fun, I just don’t feel any attraction towards them. I guess, looking back, the more intense friendships I had were likely crushes. I couldn’t tell platonic love apart from romantic love, I confused the two of them just because for a long time being gay just wasn’t an option that seemed possible to me.”

“I see,” 

“Why do you want to know?”

“I don’t really know, I guess I was just curious.” she said softly. A lot of things did sound familiar. She, too, had always preferred girls in her company, but she thought that was just what every girl felt. She too had always felt more intensely for women than men, she too had been rather apathetic when it came to men. Sure they were nice, but they just didn’t really do it for her. She had thought that she just hadn’t found the right guy. Now, she was starting to think it might have had a different reason. Still, she wasn’t quite ready to admit that to herself, much less that she potentially had feelings for her closest friend.

Misty cocked her head, “Curious?” she asked, “Dee, you know you can be honest with me right? We tell each other everything. You can trust me.”

“I’m just… Confused I think.” Cordelia said, “Or maybe confused isn’t the right word, I know what I feel, I just… Don’t know what to do with it. It just never occurred to me that  _ that _ would be the explanation for everything.”

“You mean, you think you may be into women?”

Cordelia didn’t reply. Up until an hour ago, she would have been certain that, no, she was most definitely straight. Yet now she was not so certain. “I don’t know,” she said eventually. “I have all these feelings and I don’t know what they mean. I thought I did, but I don’t know.”

“It’s okay to not be sure, you know. It’s okay to take time, find out what or who you like, whether that is a man or a woman or both.” Misty had stood up, shuffling closer to Cordelia and taking her hand. “Whoever you like, it’s fine. No need to label yourself either, no rush.” She lifted her hand, sweetly brushing Cordelia’s hair behind her ear.

Avoiding Misty’s gaze, she looked down, at her hands folded in her lap. Normally, she would have just smiled at the gesture. It had become something so natural to them, things like that. Holding hands, gentle caresses, hugs, the occasional kiss on the cheek. None of it was unusual for them, but now the gesture seemed ambiguous. She sighed softly and looked up. Misty was smiling at her, kind blue eyes trying to reassure her that all would be well. Her heart sank at the realisation. Perhaps she wasn’t quite sure about her sexuality, but there was one thing that she did know for damn sure, and that was that somewhere along the way, she had fallen in love with Misty. Deeply and irrevocably. She rested her head onto Misty’s shoulder. “You know,” she said, “You’re the best thing that has happened to me. Ever. Thank you for being there.”

Misty wrapped her arms around Cordelia’s waist. “Of course,” she said, “Hey,” she shrugged, making Cordelia look up. “I’m always going to be here for you. Always.”

“Thank you,” Cordelia smiled, eyes flicking down to Misty’s lips for just a fraction of a second. “That means the world,” her throat had begun to feel dry. She leaned in, just a tad. “You know, I think I see things much clearer now,”

“You do?” Almost subconsciously, Misty had leaned in as well. “That is good to hear.”

Cordelia swallowed. With a nod, she averted her gaze again, but Misty lifted her chin again. Heart thumping in her chest, Cordelia decided to just go for it. “Misty?” she whispered.

“Yeah?”

“I think,” she murmured, “I may have developed feelings for you.”

Misty just smiled, as if it were obvious. And maybe it was. Softly, she brushed her fingers over Cordelia’s cheeks. “Have you?” Their noses were close to touching now and Cordelia just nodded, holding her breath in anticipation.

“I knew that I loved you,” she said, “But I am starting to think our relationship is more than just friendly from both sides, and that terrifies me.”

“Because it’s unknown territory?”

Cordelia nodded and closed her eyes, touching her forehead to Misty’s. “What are we going to do about this?”

“We can do whatever you want, we could take things slow, try to figure out what these feelings mean, what exactly it is between us or we can do nothing at all, it’s whatever you’re comfortable with. We’ll do it at your pace. Whatever you’d like”

Humming her reply, Cordelia wrapped her arms around Misty, slowly, hesitantly. “Would you kiss me?” she asked softly, almost inaudibly.

“My pleasure,” Misty murmured, and with the utmost gentleness, she pressed her lips to Cordelia. It’s short, but it’s soft and sweet and Cordelia’s heart feels like it might burst. It’s like something clicked. It just felt  _ right. _ It was a feeling she hadn’t ever felt before. For just a couple of seconds, she kept her eyes shut. A part of her felt like it might be a dream again. Her heart wrenched painfully at the very thought.

“Are you-”

Cordelia lunged forward, pressing her lips to Misty’s effectively cutting her off. Over and over, their lips met. Gently but fiercely and ever so lovingly. Misty’s hands wandered, roaming her body in a tentative way. Then slowly, Misty pulled back and breathlessly and with a soft whimper, Cordelia chased her lips a bit. Misty smiled a little at her eagerness and her heart fluttered.

With a soft laugh, Cordelia extracted herself from their embrace. A pink blush tinted her cheeks, she wasn’t quite sure where her bashfulness was coming from right now. “Will you come with me?”

It’s not necessarily something she has to ask twice.  
  


Joint at the hands, Cordelia led her into her bedroom. She lifted herself to the tips of her toes, smiling as she kissed Misty again. Blindly, she walked her to the bed. Smiling, she lay down, hands running up and down Misty’s biceps. And as she lay there, she couldn’t help but marvel at how astonishingly beautiful she was. Cordelia pulled her close, relishing the feeling of Misty’s warm body against her own. “I love you,” she muttered, pressing kisses all over her face. “I really do,”

“I love you too,” Misty whispered back, before kissing her softly. “Are you ready to go any further?” she asked.

Cordelia hesitated. She’d had sex before, of course, but she had never been with a woman before and though she wanted it, she felt a little too nervous. “Maybe we could just cuddle for now? ”

Misty nodded, she had expected as much. “Of course, baby, we’ll just put on our pyjamas and cuddle. Come here- ohh you’re so cold, let me keep you warm, baby.” She pulled the blanket over the two of them and wrapped her arms around Cordelia. “Tell me,” she said in a hushed tone, what made you come to the realisation that you might like me?”

A red blush rushed to her cheeks, “I ehm… Might have had a dream, of some sorts.”

Giggling, Misty scooted a little closer to Cordelia, touching her nose to hers. “Was it a nice dream?” she asked.

“I woke up too soon.”

“Who knows,” Misty yawned and smiled cheekily. “When you’re ready, we could make that dream come true. Surely you wanted to know how it’d end?”

Cordelia laughed softly, “You’re something else, Misty Day,” she said, “But I would love that.”

  
  
  


A little over a week had passed since that night.Most of the nights Misty had slept in her room, too, However Cordelia still hadn’t dared to go any further with her, besides a couple of wandering hands. She turned on her side. Misty had already left for her morning stroll in the forest nearby. The night before, she had held her so closely and kissed her so softly whispering sweet nothings in her ear. Sometimes it still felt like a dream to Cordelia. For a moment, she stayed there, relishing the remnants of memories of the last couple of days. Then, she got out of bed, quickly getting dressed to start her day, filled with many chores and another boatload of paperwork.

She’d been working for almost three hours non-stop when Misty came in with a cup of tea. “Hey, love,” she said. “Got you some good old liptons, it’ll do you good.”

Cordelia smiled and stood up. “Come here you,” she murmured, pressing a soft kiss to her lips. “I was thinking,” she said, as she fidgeted with one of the fringes on Misty’s shawl, “Maybe we could go on a date tonight? Coco said she’ll keep an eye out. Meaning I will get Zoe to keep an eye on everyone. We’ll have some time to ourselves, maybe a little privacy.”

“Hmm, dinner sounds nice. We could go to that indian place we drove past a few weeks back?” She said. “We could also get a hotel room, you know, get some privacy, be away from everything.”

“Tomorrow  _ is  _ sunday, I don’t have any classes.” Cordelia smiles softly, “Sounds like a great plan,”

  
  


It was late, when the two of them stumbled into the room, slightly unstable due to the copious amount of alcohol in their blood. Cordelia sank down on the bed, groaning loudly. “I am so tired,” she said with a yawn. “Come here, I want to hold you.”

Misty dropped down, resting her head onto Cordelia’s stomach. “I had fun tonight,” she said, fidgeting with the hem of Cordelia’s top. 

“Our first proper date,”

“Hmh,” Misty murmured, absentmindedly, her fingers slipped beneath the fabric, lightly dragging over her stomach. “C’mere,” She slid up, kissing Cordelia’s cheek. Her hand slipped up from under her blouse to cup her cheek, turning Cordelia’s face towards her own. 

And silently, they lay there, tips of their noses touching, Misty’s arms wrapped around Cordelia’s waist. Tentatively, Cordelia’s hands wandered, slowly exploring Misty’s body. “Is this ok?” she asked in a hushed whisper.

“I’m fine with everything. We’re going at your pace, honey so if this is what you want, this is what we’ll do.”

“Slowly?”

“Slowly,” Misty agreed, “We have all the time in the world. Tell me what you want. You take the lead.”

“I want you to touch me.”

Misty hummed. Her hands glided up with the utmost gentleness, smoothing over Cordelia’s curves, inching up to her breasts. “Like so?”

In response, Cordelia sighed, brushing her lips against Misty’s. “Yes.”

“Go on?”

“ _ Please, _ ”

One by one, Misty unbuttoned the buttons of Cordelia’s blouse, letting it hang it loose as her hands returned to roaming Cordelia’s upper body as she playfully nipped at Cordelia’s jaw. 

Cordelia softly laughed at the feeling, fingers toying with the laces on Misty’s dress. She sat up, swinging her leg over Misty, knees digging into Misty’s sides. Dipping down, she pressed shy, tentative kisses to her jaw and down her neck. “Sit up,” she murmured, gently tugging Misty upright to pull her dress over her head. Subconsciously, her hips bucked firmly, drawing a soft moan from Misty.

Misty bit her lip, trying to stop herself from bucking her hips up without Cordelia’s permission. “Dee?” she asked, voice darker than usual.

“Still good,” she murmured, but Misty instantly heard the doubt that crept into her voice. 

“Can I, then?” Misty asked, waiting for Cordelia’s nod of approval before sliding her top off of her shoulders. She dipped down, pressing a fierce kiss to Cordelia’s lips. “Are you sure we’re still okay?” she murmured.

Cordelia rested her head to Misty’s shoulder, wrapping her arms around her neck, revelling in the way her bare form feels as it’s pressed against Misty’s. Fingers threaded through Misty’s curls. “I want you. I like to touch you and kiss you and I  _ trust _ you, but-”

“Not ready yet?”

“I just need a little more time, I don’t like being in an unfamiliar setting, I like to do this in the safe comfort of our home.”

“Alright,” Misty said softly, “Can I touch you? Kiss you?”

Cordelia gave a small nod and Misty lay down again, tugging Cordelia down with her, “Come here then, hot stuff, kiss me.”

  
  


Some days had passed since their night at the hotel. More and more often, Misty would sleep at Cordelia’s. No one else seemed to find this strange. Most of them had assumed they had been a couple for much longer. 

That night, Misty had gone out of her way to buy all Cordelia’s favourite treats and they had watched a movie together in bed. Misty turned her laptop off, placing it atop her nightstand and yawned.”

“Tired?” Cordelia asked.

“Exhausted,”

“Oh… I was thinking,” she said, smirking softly as she crawled over to Misty, settling on top of her. She dipped down to kiss her. “Maybe we could have some fun together.”

Misty laughed softly. “I love the way your beautiful mind works,” she said, “Same rules as last time? You take the lead, you decide when it’s enough?”

“Actually,” Cordelia said, biting her lip, blushing slightly, “I think it’s easier for me if you’re in the lead. I trust you. I love you. I want you.” she paused for a second, “I’m all yours.”

“Are you sure?”

Cordelia nodded, pressing another kiss to Misty’s lips that was so fierce and meaningful, there could be no doubt that that was in fact what she wanted. 

“Alright,” Misty said, voice just a tad raspier than usual. In a swift movement, she sat up, gently pushing Cordelia down and pinning her to the mattress. She kissed her slowly, sensually, smiling into the kiss as her hands brushed over every single inch of her body. 

Softly groaning, Cordelia impatiently bucked her hips up. She tugged her own shirt over her head and threw it somewhere to the side. 

Misty followed suit, quickly undressing herself before leaning down again. And for a moment she just hung in the air above Cordelia as they shared a loving look. One that is filled with unbridled love and reverence for one another. Cordelia smiled sweetly, pushing Misty’s curls out of her face to get a better view and mouthed a quiet  _ I love you _ before tugging her down into a kiss again.

Slowly, Misty’s hands travel down, fingers lightly brushing over her breasts, her stomach until they settle between her legs. “Still good, baby?”

Biting her lip to contain a moan, Cordelia nodded. “Please, go on,” she breathed, spreading her knees a little further. She wrapped a trembling leg around Misty’s waist. “I need you to touch me.”

Misty smiled softly, kissing Cordelia on the lips. “Anything for you baby.” she murmured sweetly. Tantalisingly slow, she slid her fingers through Cordelia’s folds, revelling in the wetness that already pooled there. “You’re so wet,” Misty comments, voice laced with both desire and amusement. “Let me take care of you.”

Barely unable to suppress herself, Cordelia groaned, hips bucking up against Misty’s hands, “ _ Please _ , Misty,” she stammered. 

Unable to deny Cordelia any longer, Misty slid two slender digits inside, pumping slowly, thumb moving to roll circles around the sensitive bundle of nerves. “That feel good, my love?”

Cordelia nodded fervently, she pulled Misty down into a kiss, moaning as she added another digit. The muscles in her legs twitched and her heart was nearly rattling out of her chest as she neared her peak. Arching her back in delight, she threw her head back, arms looping around Misty’s shoulders and nails digging into her skin. Her hips bucked up, meeting Misty’s every thrust with a worshipping sense of eagerness. 

Faster and faster, Misty thrusted inside her. Her lips were suddenly everywhere, nipping on her jaw, dragging down her neck, her chest, sucking on her breasts and it was then that Cordelia finally came undone. 

Panting heavily,she rolled onto her side, face hiding in the sheets. She smiled softly as she came down from her euphoric high again, snuggling up into Misty’s arms. “Jesus,” she just said, breathlessly, “I don’t think anyone has ever made me feel like that.” She lifted her head slightly to kiss Misty’s jaw, then grasped her cheek, turning her face to properly kiss her. “I love you so much it hurts.”

“I love you too, baby,” Misty replied, “So, so much.” laughing softly she peppered kisses to Cordelia’s face. “Tell me,” she whispered, “Did I live up to your dream from a couple of weeks back?”

Cordelia just laughed and then gave a small nod. “And then some,” she said, kissing Misty on the nose. “Is this a good time to tell you my latest dream?”

“Ooh, always,”

And so, Cordelia began to tell her dream. A story of two women. Both have lived through many tribulations, but now that they have found each other, none of that matters anymore. They have each other, and they will have each other forever, until they grow old together and live a happy life. Nothing can separate them, not even the devil himself. Not even death. Nothing. 

How she wishes this dream, too, will come true. 


	9. i’ll be there before the next teardrop falls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misty wants to leave, Cordelia can’t let her. won’t let her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the prompts “come back it’s too cold,” and “I can’t just forget about you, that is not how it works.”

Though winter had been more strict and cold than it had been in years, it wasn’t nearly as grim as the atmosphere at miss Robichaux’s. 

Cordelia sighed, taking a couple of steps towards Misty, closing the distance between them to make up for the considerable emotional distance that had grown so quickly over time. “Misty, I want to work this out,” she said softly, quite the contrast with her harsh tone from moments ago. Her hands slid up, resting on her shoulder, cupping her cheek, “Hey? Look at me, please,”

Sniffling, Misty averted her gaze. “We’re broken, Delia. Have been for a long time,” Her voice was unsteady, broken with grief. “I don’t know how much more I can take.”

“I love you, Misty,” she leaned in, tips of their noses brushing. “You’re not a burden to me, you could never be.” tears had begun to trickle down her cheeks. “I am sorry I yelled it just makes me so frustrated that you would even think that I don’t love you enough to keep fighting for you.”

This only seemed to make Misty more upset. Her shoulders heaved as heartbreaking sobs tore from her chest. “I can’t keep doing this to you,” she said, “You need to live your life, stop being so selfless. I ruin your life. I need to leave.”

“Misty, please, look at me,” Cordelia said softly, framing her face with her hands and directing her gaze at herself. Her heart shattered into a million pieces as she looked into those morose azure eyes. She had never seen her like this, so broken and haunted, so hollow and empty. “I love you so much, petal, please don’t leave me.” She lifted herself to the tips of her toes, pressing a delicate kiss to her lips, “I can’t lose you. I  _ want _ to fight for you, I  _ want _ to protect you. Please allow me to help you.” She leaned in to kiss her again but Misty turned away, feebly pressing her hands against Cordelia’s shoulders.

“No,” Misty said. She had said it so softly, Cordelia had barely understood. “No,” she repeated, louder now. “I need to leave, don’t make this harder on me,” she said, “I need to get away from everything, I am going back to my shack, back to where I belong.”

If Cordelia’s heart was broken before, at this it would have been completely and utterly destroyed. “You belong right here with me,” her voice cracked. “I need you,”

“You don’t. You will find someone better, someone who’s not broken. Someone who deserves you.” Misty pulled herself out of Cordelia’s embrace and put a considerable distance between the two of them. She grabbed her duffle bag from the floor and flung it over her shoulder. “I’m sorry, Dee, I really am.” With that, she opened the door, a chill wind immediately filling the hallway of the academy. She shivered visibly and took a deep breath before stepping out into the bitter winter weather.  Cordelia’s sobs were louder now, face hidden in her hand as she watched her dearest Misty disappear from her life, seemingly forever. As quickly as she could, she ran after her. “Misty,” she called out, her voice disappearing into the whirlwind of freezing cold. “Misty, come back it’s way too cold, you will freeze to death.”

Misty didn’t listen, but Cordelia ran out, unbothered with the fact that she was in her pyjamas, a skimpy nightgown, and with no slippers on her feet. “Go back inside Cordelia,” she said, trying to keep her voice steady. Your radiant health won’t stop you from getting pneumonia.”

“I am not going inside without you.” Cordelia crossed her arms in front of her chest. “I’m not going back without you, I don’t care if it kills me.”

“Cordelia,” Misty hissed, “ _ Go back _ , you need to forget about me and move on.”

“ _ Forget about you _ ?” Cordelia repeated incredulously. “Are you  _ insane _ ?” She seized Misty by the wrist and pulled her close. “Misty you’re the only person I’ve ever loved,  _ truly _ loved, I can’t just ‘forget about you,’ that is not how it works when you love someone the way I love you.” Gently, her thumb brushed circles onto her palm, “I love you, Misty, when will you get that through your thick head? I can’t move on, I won’t.”

Misty had begun to cry again, “Cordelia, I—” she sighed and meekly allowed Cordelia to walk her inside again. “I can’t keep poisoning your life with my presence,” she cried softly.

“Come here,” Cordelia murmured as she guided her to their room. “I don’t think you can grasp the reality of how much I truly love you,” she said as she sat Misty down on the bed, wrapping a thick, soft blanket with a delicate flower embroidery around her. “I will never stop fighting for you. For  _ us _ . I love you. You don’t ‘poison’ me with your presence. We’ve been through hell and back. Of course things aren’t easy, but that doesn’t mean they will be like this forever. I refuse to give up on us.” Cordelia sat down next to her and, to her credit, Misty wrapped an arm around her so that they could share the blanket. Heart thawing slightly at the gesture, Cordelia rested her head atop Misty’s shoulder. She held out her hand, offering it to Misty. 

Tangling their fingers together, she raised their joint hands to her lips, pressing a soft kiss to Cordelia’s hand. “I love you so much, Cordelia, you deserve so much more than I can give to you.”

“Let me help you,” Cordelia whispered, “Let me love you,”

Misty sniffled, tears still flowing from her eyes. “But I’m such a mess,”

“We both are,” 

“I’m just so tired, and my head is hurting so much,”

Smiling softly, Cordelia pulled Misty further onto the bed and tucked her beneath the duvet. She wrapped her arms around Misty’s waist and pulled her close. “I know it’s not easy, sweetie, but we can do it together. I love you. I’m sorry, but I’m afraid you’re stuck with me, lady.”

Misty laughed through her tears. “Stuck with you, you mean  _ you _ are stuck with  _ me _ .”

“You say that as if it’s a punishment,”

“It’s a life sentence,”

Cordelia grinned softly, “One I’ll gladly take,” she whispered, kissing Misty’s cheek.

“I’m sorry,” Misty said, “I was just… Freaking out a little bit. Sometimes it’s just… Easier to push someone away before they do it to you.”

Closing her eyes, Cordelia touched her head to Misty’s, “I understand, sweetheart,” she said. She gave her a small nudge with her nose. “Hey? Look at me,”

Misty’s looked up. She had stopped crying now, but she looked pale, nose slightly red, eyes puffy, lip tucked between her teeth to keep from trembling.

Cordelia smiled reassuringly and lifted her hand, fingers brushing over Misty’s cheek. “You and I aren’t broken. Bent, maybe, crooked and crumpled up, but nothing that can’t be fixed. There is not a force on earth that could ever separate me from you. There’s nothing you could do to make me stop loving you, nothing that can make me stop fighting for you, for  _ us _ .”

Do you promise?”

Nodding, Cordelia pressed a sweet, linger kiss to Misty’s lips. “Yes, baby, I promise.”

  
  



	10. could this love protect me from the pain?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sad, sad.... sad, reconciliation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt “would it help if i stayed?”

Most nights, Cordelia would lie awake from hours upon hours, thinking about all the things she could have done to prevent this.

As it was, she and Misty had been broken up for about a week or so. She wasn’t sure how she could have let this happen, what possessed her to have let her go. Misty had seemed so sad when she left. She remembered the broken, hollow look in her eyes, the way her lip was trembling, the way she was rambling, convincing Cordelia and herself that this was in fact the better option. But most of all, she remembered that she didn’t go after her.

This night was one of those nights. She tossed and turned, hand gliding over the smooth fabric of the duvet. Misty was supposed to be there…

She sat up, snapping the lights on. Hugging her knees to her chest, she rested her back against the headrest of the bed. She would do anything to turn back time. Her eyes drifted off, scanning the dimly illuminated room. She stood up, pensievely pacing around the room when something caught her eye; Misty’s music box.

Whenever Misty couldn’t sleep, she would grab her music box, a small, silver box, ornately decorated and with a dancing little fairy inside. She would lay down, arms wound tightly around Cordelia as she listened to the soft melodic tune that would eventually lull her to sleep. 

Cordelia but her lip. What if Misty was up as well? What if she couldn’t sleep either? What if she needed her little music box? In a snap decision, Cordelia had made up her mind. She quickly pulled on the first clothes she could find, grabbed Misty’s music box and fled the room.  
  


It was late when Cordelia arrived at the swamps. She squinted her eyes, trying to make out the shape of Misty’s shack. As she came nearer, she could already hear the tunes to Landslide drift through the air. It brought a fond smile to her face. She lifted her hand, taking a moment to gather courage before knocking.

The music stopped, lights inside snapped off. Cordelia could hear Misty stumble around.

“Mist?” Cordelia tried, tentatively. “It’s just me, Cordelia.”

The door opened, just a smidge, and wary blue eyes stared at here. “Delia?” She asked, opening the door a little further. “Hey— what are you doing here? It’s almost 2 am.”

“Oh—” Cordelia stammered out, “I just… Here,” she held out the little music box. “I thought you might want this, I was just thinking… Maybe she’s out there, unable to sleep because she doesn’t have this, and I just… You know… Here,” she thrusted the box into Misty’s hand. “That was all,” she turned around but Misty stopped her.

“Aren’t you going to come inside?” Misty asked.

Cordelia stopped in her tracks. “Would you want me to?”

A soft smile tugged on Misty’s lips. “Yeah,” she said, “I would,”

Arms crossed in front of her chest, Cordelia walked inside, sitting down onto the corner of Misty’s bed. “How come you’re up so late?”

“I haven’t been sleeping all that well since…” Misty averted her gaze.

Cordelia smiled sympathetically. “Yeah,” she said softly, “Me neither.”

For a moment, neither spoke. A melancholic silence lingered. Misty sat down in the. big chair beside the fireplace, hugging her chest and absentmindedly staring at the flickering flames.

“The nightmares started again.” Misty fidgeted with the hem of her shirt, “There hasn’t been a night where I didn’t have one. I’m afraid to go to sleep.”

Cordelia’s heart broke a little at that, mentally cursing herself that she hadn’t been there to protect her, to make her feel safe. “I’m sorry to hear.” Cordelia said. “This may be a peculiar offer… Would it help if I stayed? I just— I know we are broken up, I just… I don’t know, maybe if you’re not alone you won’t be as scared.” It was a long shot, but Cordelia tried anyway.

“Well, yeah, maybe,” Misty said softly, “but I can’t ask that from you,”

“You're not asking, I am offering.” 

“Delia…”

Cordelia stood up, “Misty,” she sighed as she walked over to her, kneeling down beside Misty, “You should know that letting you walk out is my biggest regret.” She raised her hand, fingers brushing over Misty’s cheek. “You should know that I will always keep fighting for you. You and I— that is never off the table.”

Misty swallowed, blinking profusely to keep from crying. “I don’t deserve you. You could do so much better,” she said, “You shouldn’t waste your time on someone like me. Someone better will come along.”

“I don’t want that. I want you and only you. I should have never let you go. Hey?” Cordelia tugged Misty down slightly, forcing her to look her in the eye. “I love you, Misty, I want to spend my life with you, grow old with you, I want to be there to catch you when you fall as you have always done for me.” There was an audible crack in Cordelia’s voice. “Don’t let this be the end for us.”

Misty cried softly, “I love you too much to keep burdening you.”

“Oh my darling you could never,” Cordelia said, “Don’t you ever think that you’re a burden. We have been through so much but we made it through, together. I can’t do this without you.” Cordelia brushed her nose against Misty’s, a tender gesture filled with so much unbridled affection, it only made Misty cry even harder.

“What if you’ll get tired of me?” She choked out.

“I won’t,”

“What if you leave me?”

“I won’t,”

“I love you so much, please don’t leave me,” Misty cried, tightly grasping Cordelia by the wrist. “I can’t do this alone.” 

“Oh, sweetheart,” Tentatively, she crawled into Misty’s lap, pressing soft kisses to her eyelids, to her cheeks, to her lips. “You’re okay,” she said, “we’re going to be okay,” she touched her head to Misty’s, and for a moment, they just sat there, quietly listening to the crackling of the fireplace and relishing the feeling of being together after having been apart for so long.

She grabbed the music box from the table beside them and wound it up, letting a soft tune play. She wrapped her arms around Misty and rocked her gently. “We’ll always be together, you and I, I’ve lost you more times than I could bear in a lifetime.” She leaned up, pressing a lingering kiss to Misty’s lips. “I’m not ever letting that happen again.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pls go check out my shaudrey and hotgomery collections bc they are FLOPPING and also if you have request hit me up


	11. leave through the valleys you wore down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for the prompts “do you even still love me?” and “Do you know how this ends?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wasn’t sure which one you wanted so I included both it’s rather short, my apologies

Tears rolled over Misty’s cheeks as she lay in bed. Her arms were crossed in front of her chest and she had turned herself away from Cordelia. 

It had been their third fight this week. Misty wasn’t quite sure why they fought so often lately, most of the time the fights were useless and about minor things. But both of them had been on edge for a while now. 

Misty had returned from hell a little over two months ago and that night, Cordelia had confessed her feelings to her and they started their relationship. The first weeks were amazing, not one issue. Yet, what Misty hadn’t expected was that the unresolved issues that came with her trip to the netherworld would cause them more grief than anyone would be able to cope with. Restless nights, anxiety, depression, paranoia, trust issues. All of that had begun to surface as their honeymoon phase came to an end. 

As Misty lay there, she realised how unrealistic and unfair she had been. As it was, their fight had started because Cordelia had been a little too friendly with another woman. Misty had immediately jumped the gun and accused her of fancying said woman. She hated herself for it. Of course Cordelia wouldn’t betray her. Of course Cordelia would never intentionally hurt her. Misty hadn’t made things very easy on her, she knew that, too. If only she could get a grip on her feelings, her emotions. If only she wouldn’t feel so broken and filled with despair. 

“Cordelia?” Her voice was unsteady as she spoke. “Are you awake?”

“What?”

Misty still lay with her back facing towards Cordelia. She swallowed and shut her eyes, pulling up her knees to her chest. “Do you even still love me?” Her voice was small and there was an audible crack.

Cordelia sat up. “What kind of question is that?”

Misty sniffled, “I just—” she bit her lip to keep from trembling. “I—” And suddenly, she couldn’t keep it in anymore. Heartbreaking sobs tore from her chest, shoulders heaving violently. “I don’t— I just— Delia I can’t lose you.”

“Hey…” Cordelia’s anger from moments before dissipated instantly. She lay down behind Misty, wrapping her arms around her and resting her chin onto her shoulder. “I’m not going anywhere petal, you won’t lose me, hey? It’s okay, my love.” Softly, she pressed sweet kisses to Misty’s jaw and neck. “Come here,” she murmured as she tugged on Misty’s arm, nudging her to turn around. Delicate hands cupped Misty’s cheeks, wiping away the tears. “Of course I still love you. I will never stop.” she took Misty’s hand, placing it over her chest, heartbeat drumming beneath her fingers. “My heart belongs to you and no one else.” 

Sighing softly, Misty willed herself to stop crying. “I’m so broken,” she whispered, “I don’t know who I am anymore. We constantly fight about dumb things because I constantly feel so much anger and frustration with the world and— and I take it out on you and I hate myself for it.” Misty closed her eyes momentarily. “How do you think this ends?” 

“What do you mean?”

“How do you think this ends when all we do is fight? Don’t you get sick of it? Sick of  _ me _ ? What if one day you decide to leave me? Then what am I supposed to do? Things can’t keep going like this. Something has to change.”

Cordelia touched her head to Misty’s, fingers brushing over her cheeks. “Baby you went through so much. I don’t blame you for how you feel or how all the pain, all the torture you feel cause you to sometimes do things you might not want to do if you weren’t feeling so awful. I love you. I want to help you. We will get through this, just like we got through everything else,” she said, “We belong together. We are the strongest when we’re together. I won’t ever give up on you. I will never stop fighting for us.”

Cerulean eyes flicked up and Cordelia could see a spark of hope within them. Her heart leaped and a small smile tugged on her lips.  _ There it is… _ It had been ages since Cordelia had seen hope in Misty’s eyes instead of a hollow sense of dread. 

“I’m so sorry,” Misty whispered, “I should have never acted the way I did tonight. I just. I am not the jealous type, but seeing you with such a pretty girl… I didn’t know what came over me.”

With a soft chuckle, Cordelia pressed a sweet, lingering kiss to Misty’s lips. “It’s okay, sweetheart,” she whispered before kissing her once again. “I’m not going to lie, I don’t hate this…  _ Possessive _ side of you. It’s kind of attractive.” Hands slipped underneath Misty’s shirt, fingers grazing her sides, inching higher and higher. “Is this okay?”

Misty’s breath hitched in her throat. “Yeah,” she murmured, “Of course it is,” leaning in and pressing her lips to Cordelia’s. “You think so?” she asked, a hint of amusement lacing her voice. Her hand slipped down, gripping her thigh. 

Cordelia nodded, “I do,” she said, hooking her leg around Misty’s waist. “No need to worry, though,” rolling onto her back, she pulled Misty along with her, bodies pressing together as Cordelia lay beneath her. “I’m yours, forever.” she loosely wrapped her arms around Misty, leaning up just a tad to kiss her again, over and over. Ever so forthright. Ever so passionate, laced with a certain kind of need and desperation. Breathlessly, she severed the kiss, resting her head back onto the pillow. 

She looked up at Misty, eyes filled with love and adoration and just a little bit of worry. “You seem exhausted,” she remarked. “Come here,” Gently, she tugged Misty down, wrapping her into a loving embrace, legs tangling together. “You should try to get some rest,” she said as Misty rested her head onto Cordelia’s shoulder, hand resting on her chest. “Today was hard on you, I know that,” Cordelia mumbled,“But tomorrow is a new day, and we’ll try again.” 

“Together?” Misty asked. 

“Yes, honey,” Cordelia said, kissing Misty’s temple, “Together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> besides hotgomery and shaudrey, i now also have a bananun collection! keep sending requests on tumblr @charlily-n if you want to♥️


	12. sweet wonderful you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just your average foxxay daughter fic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> vero this one is for u thank u for being the best

It was still early in the morning when Cordelia could feel two arms gently wrapping around her waist and a sleepy Misty mumbling out a soft  _ Good morning, babe _ . 

Cordelia opened her eyes. Misty lay beside her, still almost completely bare from the night before. She smiled so sweetly and candidly that Cordelia wasn’t even annoyed with the fact that she was woken up so early. “Good morning,” Cordelia replied. Misty held up her arm, a silent invitation;  _ Come here _ , and with a soft chuckle, Cordelia scooted into her embrace, back pressing to Misty’s chest.

“You smell so nice,” Misty murmured as she pressed her nose into Cordelia’s tousled hair, “I wish we could stay like this for a little while longer.”

Cordelia smiled, “I do too,” she said, “What if we just… I don’t know, took today off? It’s almost autumn break any way, we are way ahead of schedule with the classes, we give the girls a little break, give ourselves the opportunity to do what we want,” She turned in Misty’s embrace, hands sliding up to caress her face and pecked her on the lips, “What do you say?”  Misty smiled, “I say we do it,” leaning in, she pressed her lips against Cordelia’s in a chaste kiss. 

“If only we could actually do that,”

“We still have a little time, I guess,” Misty’s hands wandered, mapping out Cordelia’s body as she kissed her again, more vehemently now. “ _ Enough _ time, anyway,” She slid down, pressing soft kisses down Cordelia’s chest and stomach. “Don’t you think so?”

“Yeah,” Cordelia sighed softly, letting her head fall back into the pillow, fingers curling into Misty’s hair. She closed her eyes, hips bucking up. 

Misty hooked her fingers into the waistband of Cordelia’s underwear, slowly dragging it down, taking her sweet time with brushing her lips against the insides of her thighs.

“Jesus, Misty,” Cordelia breathed, “Come on, now,”

“What?” Misty asked innocently. Her lips inched closer to her centre.

Cordelia’s breath hitched in her throat. “You damn well know what.”

“Alright, alright,” Misty murmured. She ducked down and it was that exact moment that their bedroom door swung open with a loud noise. Startled, Misty moved up again, quickly covering herself and Cordelia up with the duvet.

“Mommies!” A young girl, holding a teddy bear close to her chest, stood in the door opening, a worried look on her face. 

Misty pressed a hand to her heart, “Jesus, Aster, baby, you gave us a fright,” 

“I am sorry mommy,”

“You remember what we told you about knocking?” Cordelia asked

“Yes mama, I’m sorry,” Aster said with a pout, “But I had a bad dream and Bobby was scared too!” she held up her bear. “See?” 

Cordelia pouted, “Oh, poor Bobby, come here you two, come lay with mommies,” Beneath the blanket, she quickly tugged up her underwear and she reached beside the bed, tossing Misty her nightgown as Aster settled herself right in between them. “Do you want to tell us about your bad dream?” 

“Well,” Aster began, “It was about today, we were doing the emelent test--”

“ _ Element _ , baby,”

“Yes, that, and I couldn’t do it and then you got really mad at me and I was really sad because I wanted to make you proud,”

Cordelia’s heart wrenched, painfully remembering the way she, too, had been frightened that her mother didn’t love her. “Oh, honey, mommies will always be very proud of you,”

“Yeah,” Misty said, fingers coming through Aster’s golden hair, “We love you very much, you don’t  _ ever _ have to be scared of that. You’re going to be fine today, you’re a smart girl and a very good witch, you’ll do amazing.”

Aster smiled a little. “You think so?”

“I know so.”

That afternoon, Misty sat on the sofa, amusedly looking at how Cordelia was shuffling around, meticulously preparing for the test. She placed a lit candle along with a cup of water, some windchimes and a pot of dirt in a circle. “Now, Aster,” she said, “I need you to focus, can you do that?”

Aster nodded solemnly.

“Okay, baby,” Cordelia said, “You can’t go wrong here. What we are doing to do is play around with these things, and we are just going to see which one you like best.” C rawling closer, Aster curiously scanned the items. Her tiny hand hovered above the flame for a moment before she moved on to prodding the windchimes. “Nothing,” she said somberly.

“You still have two left, baby, don’t be discouraged,” Misty called from the sofa. “Try the pot of dirt, that is both of your mommies’ favourite.”

Lip tucked between her teeth in concentration, Aster dug her finger into the dirt and instantly a little flower sprouted. Excitedly, she looked up at Cordelia, who beamed with pride. “Did you see that?” she turned towards Misty, “Mommy come look, come look!”

Misty padded over to the both of them, “Oh my, Aster! That is  _ amazing _ !” She lifted her daughter from the floor and twirled around, “Baby, we’re so proud of you,” she said, pressing kisses to her face. “We knew you had it in you.”

Cordelia stood up, wrapping one arm around Misty’s waist and resting her head to her shoulder. She lifted her hand, tapping Aster on the nose and caressing her cheeks. “You’re an _ earth witch _ , just like your mommies! How fun is that?”

Aster’s eyes were wide with excitement, as she flung her little arms around both her mothers. “ _ Super _ fun!” she said, “I want to be just as good as you two one day,”

“Oh, please,” Misty said, “You’ll be even  _ better _ , than us, you bright little lady.”

“Really? You think so?” Aster asked with a smug grin.

“Oh, for sure,” Cordelia said. Her heart made a little leap as she looked at Misty and then at Aster. She couldn’t be more proud of her own little family. Really, it was all she ever wanted. No- it was even better than anything she had dreamed of and all she could do was smile fondly at the notion that she had finally made it.

Aster wriggled out of her mothers’ embrace, “I am going to tell Zoe and Queenie!” she said, “Bye mommies!”

She dashed off, leaving Cordelia and Misty on their own in the room. Cordelia flung her arms around Misty’s neck, “That daughter of ours,” she laughed, shaking her head. “She sure is special,” She lifted herself to the tips of her toes, lips brushing against Misty’s. “Just like you.”

“Just like  _ you _ ,” Misty said. She dipped down, forehead touching to Cordelia’s. “I love you.” she murmured softly before kissing her so softly and so sweetly, filled with so much adoration and reverence, it had made Cordelia’s heart skip a beat.

“I love you too, petal,” she murmured, “Now what do you say we retreat to our room and finish what our little bundle of joy interrupted this morning?”

  
  



	13. been a minute since we’ve been here, i’d be wrong to say that i don’t need you now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt, “why are your eyes so red?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> very very short but ig we stan flash fiction?

Glaring red digits told Cordelia that it had already been a little after 3 am. She sighed softly. Only five hours before she had to get up and face the day she had been dreading. 

She rolled onto her side, curling up into a little ball. Tears trickled down her cheeks and shoulders heaved. She couldn’t do this, how  _ could _ she do it? Her heart wrenched painfully. If only she could turn back time, how different things could have been…

“Hey,” soft arms wrapped around her waist, “It’s alright,” 

The familiarity of the voice both calmed Cordelia and gave her a bit of a fright. She quickly wiped her eyes dry and turned in the embrace, finding Misty’s friendly gaze. “Misty…” she murmured, hand reaching up, briefly touching her cheek. “But—”

“How come your eyes are so red, darling? How come you’re so sad?”

“I just—” Cordelia shook her head, “You’re here?”

Misty smiled, “I am, I am with you, everything is okay now,” she leaned in, touching her head to Cordelia’s. “It’s alright.”

It’s the sweet gesture, the loving way she holds her and her cerulean eyes filled with adoration and reverence that made Cordelia cry all over again. “I don’t know what to do anymore,” she whispered, “I feel so broken, so lost.”

“You don’t have to do anything. Let’s just lay here, we’re together, just you and I, nothing can touch us.” Delicate hands reached up, wiping the tears from Cordelia’s face, “Everything is okay.”

“But- you won’t leave me again?” Cordelia asked tentatively, “I don’t think I could stand losing you again. It’d hurt too much.”

Misty smiled, but somehow it seemed it was laced with a hint of sadness. “I will stay with you for as long as I am able to,” she said, “And I will always be right here,” she rested her palm against Cordelia’s chest, right over her heart, “ _ Always. _ ”

The grief in her eyes took Cordelia aback for a second, for she didn’t quite understand where it came from so quickly and seemingly out of nowhere. She lifted her hands, cupping Misty’s cheeks, thumb rushing over her pale skin. “I love you so much,” she whispered, taking a deep breath, “I am sorry I didn’t tell you before━”

“It’s okay,” Misty said. “I knew. I hope you know that I love you too,”

A soft smile tugged on Cordelia’s lips, “I do.” she said, “Now, can I kiss you?”

“ _ Please _ ,”

And so, ever so softly, almost afraid that she would break upon the touch, Cordelia brushed her lips against Misty’s. Over and over, their lips met, chastely at first but growing more heated by the second when suddenly, Cordelia could feel the pressure of Misty’s lips fade away, ever so slowly just fading away.

Beneath Cordelia’s hands, Misty began to crumble to dust. “No,” panic bubbled up in her chest, “No, no, no, please,  _ no _ ,” breathing quickly and rapidly, she sat up, hands grasping the air where she had laid, “Misty, please, no, this can’t be,” Eyes filled themselves with tears as her voice cracked. “No…”

Gloved hands shook her awake and with a startle, Cordelia sat up. Disoriented, she tried to steady her breathing.

“Easy, my child,” said Myrtle. “It’s only me.”

Cordelia looked up, eyes red from crying so many tears. “Auntie Myrtle?”

Myrtle gave a sympathetic smile. “Oh, birdie…” she just said, “I am sorry, but it is time to get ready for today,” 

“I know,” Cordelia swallowed and willed herself not to cry.

Sitting down, Myrtle placed a hand on Cordelia’s arm. “Don’t worry, dear, I’ll make sure her memorial will be beautiful.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter @sequerelucem or tumblr @charlily-n (which is where I take requests/fic prompts for any raulson ship (also peep my shaudrey, bananun and hotgomery ones lmao)


End file.
